Awkward Moments
by Th3Ph4nt0miz3r
Summary: Don't you just hate awkward moments? I know Po does. Let's see how he handles them in this one day. One-shot. The story is probably better than the summary, you decide. Rated T for mild language. ENJOY!


_Awkward Moments_

 **AN: Hello dear readers, I'm so glad to be presenting my FIRST fic for Kung Fu Panda, I'm so hyped that I can't stay still. I would like to thank a few out of many people that have inspired, helped, motivated and encouraged me to create my own stories: ObliviousOwlet317, MasterTigress4444, Phinbellafan2298, qbert75 and the rest of my wonderful fanfic family.**

 **Remember this is only a test-run (one-shot) not a full story. This is so you -the public- can help me see what I need to work on (originality, plot quality, character utilization etc.) so when I begin writing a full story you can enjoy it all the more. Oh almost forgot, I also receive criticism pretty well, good or bad, so don't worry about reviewing what you think. ALRIGHT! Enough with the rambling.**

 **Without further ado… AWKWARD MOMENTS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, YA HEAR ME?**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, the air was fresh, the sun was beginning to rise, the birds were chirping their morning melodies and a panda was…snoring. Like always.

"Ugh, I wonder how everyone else can sleep through that?" Master Shifu said while groaning. At that precise moment the gang rung, alerting the masters to wake up.

"Good morning master" Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper said in perfect unison. Po was still in deep sleep, but it wasn't that that he was focusing on. He was looking toward Tigress' room.

'She's probably training already.' Shifu thought to himself. It was a habit she picked up after Gongmen City. To wake up earlier. "PANDA WAKE UP" he yelled. He heard a rustle then a thud.

"Ah, I'm up, I'm up" Po came out in such a hurry that he got tangled up with the sheets and stumbled out his room and fell face-first onto the wooden floor. "Ow. OK that hurt more than falling out of bed." Po said while getting up. "Good Morning Master" he bowed. Meanwhile the rest were chuckling at him. Shifu sighed.

"Ok get yourselves ready and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast, then you will train until noon." Shifu stated while starting to walk away. Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey started to head towards the kitchen while Po was wondering where Tigress was.

"Hey, has anyone not noticed tigress among us?" Po asked the others.

"She's probably already training." Mantis said casually.

"Oh, in that case I'll go clean up, see you guys in the kitchen." Po took his towel and swung it over his shoulder and started walking towards the shower room. He was thinking about tigress…again. After the events of Gongmen, he almost always had tigress in his mind. He had reached the shower room but was so deep in thought that he ran right into Tigress.

"Oh sorry abouuuu…" He froze when he saw Tigress. She had a towel around her and her fur was wet and shiny and with the red morning sun it made her fur look even more beautiful. "Hot Damn" he managed to murmur. But Tigress' ears heard.

"What did you say?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She was seeing the shock in Po's face when he heard her question.

"I-I- I said… morning's hot man." Po recovered, starting to sweat, Not of heat but out of nervousness. Tigress was looking at him intently, and that made him start looking around. 'If she keeps looking at me like that she might kill me with her stare.' he thought. "Um, I thought you were in the training hall, training." He said, trying to change the subject.

"I was, for a little while, then I came to shower before joining the rest of the team for breakfast." She said, still looking at him with a expressionless face. "Why are you here, aren't you the one who makes the breakfast?" She questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah right right." Po said snapping out of it. He realized he was staring at her again. "Well I guess I better go make the breakfast for everyone." He was starting to turn to walk out but Tigress asked him something that caught him off guard.

"Didn't you come to take a shower?" she asked with a hidden smirk, looking forward to how Po would answer that. Po suddenly stopped, afraid that she was going to ask that.

"What makes you think I came for a shower?"Po asked

"Cause you have a towel over your shoulder. Duh."she said pointing to the towel

Po internally groaned and face-palmed at his stupid self. 'Yes, yes I was until I saw your beautifulness and I started malfunctioning and making an idiot of myself.' Po thought to himself. He wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll do it later, it's kinda chilly and everyone's waiting for their breakfast." Said Po coolly. At this Tigress grinned. "What?" Po asked.

"Ha. You said that the morning was hot now you say it's cold." Tigress said enjoying triumph.

"Uh, no I didn't." Po said defensively. Tigress now gave him a 'really?' look and a glare. "Fine, you win." Po said, giving up his defense.

"So you did say I was hot." she said with a straight face. Po blushed so bad you would think he was turning into a giant strawberry.

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I-" Po started but was cut off.

"So what did you mean?" Tigress now crossed her arms.

"Well… I…I meant-" interrupted again, but this time not by Tigress.

"Egherm" Monkey cleared his throat getting the attention of both Po and Tigress. Mantis was also with him. "Are we interrupting something here?" Mantis asked. "Yeah cause we're hungry." Monkey added.

"NO!" Po said quickly, relieved that now he had a chance to go and walked right past them. Tigress did the same before Mantis and Monkey start to tease and ask her questions.

"Well that was awkward." Mantis said.

Po got to the kitchen, passing first by his room to leave the towel. There he saw an impatient-looking Shifu. "What took you so long Po?" Shifu asked. "Yeah, we're starving here." Crane joined in.

"I was…distracted." Po said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. He started making breakfast, Monkey and Mantis came in and then afterwards Tigress came in. She looked at Po with her normal hardcore face. Po then started sharing the food in different plates and handing one to each master at the table. Everyone then ate and talked except Shifu, Tigress and Po did not say a word. Tigress was looking at PO and Po was trying to avoid Tigress' gaze. Soon everyone was full and were ready to begin training. Everyone walked to the training hall to start their training. Each chose a sparring partner, Viper with Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Tigress and Po were the two left.

"Come here panda, we've got some unfinished matters to attend to." Tigress said with a smirk while getting into a stance in the middle of the hall. The rest were only watching and processing what was going to happen.

"Like I said before…awkward." Mantis commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened between the two." Monkey added.

"Oh crap." was the only thing Po could say before facing the inevitable. He walked towards the center hesitantly, and then after getting in his trademark panda stance, he was ready.

"You ready dragon warrior?"Tigress asked, looking very confident.

"I was born ready." Po stated with a smirk. And the spar began. They circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Tigress then decided to make the first move and charged at Po with lightning speed that amazed Po. 'Even when she is in battle she looks beautiful.' was Po's thought before he got hit in the gut with a palm strike from Tigress. He was sent flying and went through the wall to the outside. 'Ugh, but those strikes of hers sure hurt like hell.'

"You ok dragon warrior?" Po heard her voice come from inside the hall and jumped back in through the hole he made.

"I'm back for round two." Po said with enthusiasm. But Tigress was closing in on him already and was aiming another strike. "No you don't." Po said while dodging the punch that was headed for his face.

He threw a series of punches at Tigress, but she either deflected them or stopped them with her steel palms. "Ooooowwwwwwwahahahaha." Po yelped when his fist hit Tigress' Palm head-on.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Tigress said as if Po was exaggerating.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one laying the hurt on me not vice versa." Po added. He got in his stance again, getting ready for more. Meanwhile the other four we're watching Po and Tigress spar.

"We should have made popcorn." Mantis said with his humorous tone.

Po and Tigress were still sparring and Po was doing better at deflecting Tigress' strikes. Tigress then decided to continue on the conversation that they had before breakfast.

"So. You never answered my question." She said while throwing two punches and a round kick.

"Which one?" Asked Po while dodging the punches and throwing some of his own.

"If you really meant that I'm hot." This caused Po to loose focus and Tigress' hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face making him stumble backwards.

"I-I-I mean-" Po stuttered.

"Why can't you say anything when I ask you that question?" Tigress asked, a little disappointed and infuriated. She then started throwing punches toward him again, but this time more aggressively.

Po was having a hard time keeping up with her punches and was wondering why he couldn't tell her that he loved her. Unexpectedly she hit him with a powerful uppercut that made him do a backflip then land on his back. He slowly got up and started talking.

"You wanna know why I always freeze when You ask me that." Po asked looking at the tiger.

"Yes, I want to know." She said readying herself for another strike. They continued sparring, and she was so fast Po couldn't block all the blows and a few hit him in the chest and gut. 'Might as well say it she's gonna kill me anyway.' Po thought

"It's because I love you." He said with his eyes closed waiting for the uber strike that she would give him. But none came. He slowly opened his eyes to se a Tigress standing there with wide eyes. He turned and saw that the rest of the Five had their mouths open and Viper had to use her tail to shut Crane's beak.

"Awkward." Mantis said for the third time that day.

"You-You love me?" Tigress said coming out of her shock. Po nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything because I didn't know how you would react and I wasn't willing to loose my friendship with you either." Po said while looking at the ground and taking quick glances at Tigress. Po sighed and decided to continue. With all those times I've acted stupid, done stupid things, made awkward moments between us in front of others...I can understand if you don't want to be with a person like me-" he was suddenly interrupted by Tigress who gave him a kiss in the lips while holding his fluffy body. Now it was Po's turn to be in shock. His eyes were wide but then started to slowly close and enjoy the kiss.

The rest of the five again were surprised; Crane's beak hung open...again, Monkey and Mantis were chuckling madly and Viper's smile reached from ear to ear. Tigress and Po parted lips and were taking in air while both of them smiled to each other.

"Hehe. I guess you love me too." Po said while grinning. She gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, more than anything. No matter how much stupid things you've done I loved you." Tigress replied.

"Awwww" they heard Viper say from the other end of the hall."That's so sweet." She added.

"I guess we don't have to worry about those awkward moments anymore right?" She asked Po.

"You got it." He replied and they kissed again. Meanwhile Shifu came in and the four(Crane,Viper,Mantis and Monkey) gasped and were looking towards Shifu and the kissing couple in the middle of the hall.

"No wonder I sensed a good aura and a sense of tranquility around the dragon warrior." Shifu said while smiling. "Carry on." He added before walking out of the training hall. The Four masters let out a breath they didn't know the were holding.

"Now THAT was REALLY awkward." Mantis said.

"You've said that four times today... But you say that again, it was awkward." Monkey stated.

"I'm just glad everything went good." Viper said.

"I second that." Crane spoke and they walked out to let the two to themselves.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? Do I need Improvement? Let me know in a review. If you guys want more let me know. I can continue making one-shots if you want just leave a review saying so. Thank you for your time and take it easy.**

 **Attentively:**

 **Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**

III


End file.
